G Gundam:Songfiction Storybook
by Conquerer Worm
Summary: A collection of masterpieces, gathered together in one storybook. The neverending cycle of songs begins. A never ending story!((Fifth Chapter:Bathwater))
1. Breathe

````~*Breathe*~````

***

~I can feel the magic floating in the air~

~Being with you gets me that way~

~I watch the sunlight dance across your face~

~And I...I've never been this swept away~

My lip quivered in excitement. I had never been so close to him...I knew that I was in bliss. In the lush grass we lay, under the shade of an old willow. The dew on the blades of grass tickled my face.

~All my thoughts just seemed to set along the breeze~

A gentle breeze blew the the leaves of the tree, revealing small sun streams in the shade. It danced upon his face, making a smile appear on mine. A small time with him was all I needed.

~When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms~

He draped his arm around my bare shoulders, curtaining them from the cold. His calloused fingers ran across my soft and glowing skin. I layed my head thoughtfully on his chest as his back leaned onto the ancient bark of the tree.

~The world just fades away and the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart~

His slow and steady heart beat drummed silently in my ears. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. His heart rate soon began to rise, beating louder and faster then before. 

~And I can feel you breathe, it's washin' over me~

His chest heaved in and out. I slowly turned as he released his grip on me, and I blinked open my eyes. My eyes pierced through his flesh, tormenting his soul. I wrap my arms around his waist.

~And suddenly I'm meltin' into you~

~There's nothin' left to prove, baby all we need is just to be~

He squeezed me tightly, and I let go. I lifted a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. Hi eyes went soft and I could have sworn I saw him blink away a tear.

~Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush~

~Baby, isn't that the way loves supposed to be?~

~Just breathe~

~I can feel you breathe~

~Just breathe~

I was in love. He was too. I could see it and feel it in the way he held me. This was my second time in a man's arms. He had probably never even touched a girl. But he knew... he knew how to make me happy. He heaved in and out, and we sat like this for what seemed like an eternity.

~In a way I know my heart is waking up~

~As all the walls come tumbling down~

She sat up quickly. Her eyes raced around the room, in search of someone. She lifted a hand to her head and wiped off the cold sweat that had gathered there. She looked at the stained white ceiling and watched the blades of an old brown fan whir their way around, causing a creaking sound as it swung the body round and round. She pealed off her deep red sheets and sat up. Her mind was going crazy; she was going crazy. All she could think about was that dream. That nightmare. She tried to replace it with thoughts of what was to be done that day. 

She scuffled over to a wooden, time worn cabinet and noisily opened a drawer. She pulled out some fresh garments she was to wear. She pulled them on and sat at the edge of the bed. She pulled on some ankle high socks and reached for her creamy white boot. She tugged it on, stood, and tapped on it to be sure of a tight fit. She stretched a tad and yawned. She freshened up and stepped outide for some fresh morning air. But she was in for a surprise to see that it was raining. A crisp wisp of air blew her hair messily, and rain stained her face. She threw her arms over her head as she went for cover in the gundam hanger. 

'Oh no,' She thought as she saw Domon stretched lazily on the Gundam's foot. She knew that if she was around him that she would recall that nightmare. She refused to. But her heart won over her willpower.

~Closer then I've ever felt before, and I know~

Her mind went through a flurry of images. Domon, holding, and the conclusion to her dream.

~And you know~

Domon cocked his head around and saw her distressed face. He shrugged it off, while a voice inside fought with him saying that he should ask her what's wrong. Domon mumbled something inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Rain asked politely, biting her lip. She folded her hand in front of her, twiddling her thumbs. Domon mumbled a bit more.

"Domon, what's wrong?" Rain said as she hesitantly took a step closer. Her heel clicked on the floor, echoing in the long halls.

~There's no need for words right now~

"I asked if you were all right." Domon said roughly. Rain took a step back and inwardly smiled.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks," Rain said as she looked at the ground. Domon rolled off the Gundam's foot and turned his back.

"I'm going to train." Domon said in his normal, uncaring tone. Rain frowned. She whispered a 'goodbye' and walked over to the gundam. She looked up at it's beauty, shimmering in the glare of the bright lights. What she didn't know, Domon was looking at her. Gazing at her. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it. He smiled and turned. He pulled his cape over him and stepped outside. Rain sighed, sad that he was gone already. She wanted to speak to him. But then her mind ran back to her dream, nothing able to stop it.

~I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me~

~And suddenly I'm melting into you~

~There's nothin' left to prove~

~Baby all we need is just to be~

~Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush~

~Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be?~

~I can feel you breathe~

~Just breathe~

~~Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush~

~Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be?~

~I can feel you breathe~

~Just breathe~

Rain soon ran after Domon. She thought that he should stay out of the rain.

Plus, she needed a good excuse to be with him.

~I can feel the magic floating in the air~

~Being with you get's me that way~

While in her sweet embrace, the young woman gave a gift of pure innocence to a once lonely man. His first kiss. It was like magic was floating in the air, in the shade of that old willow tree.

***

Yay! That was cute! I can't believe I just wrote that in like, about an hour! Yay! Well, more chappies are to come. It's not a 'continuous' story; it's not going to dwell on what happened in this chapter. It's a "Storybook" which means it's compiled of completely different stories. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I need tons of ideas of songs that tie in with G Gundam. Oooh, disclaimer! *Whistles* Leeeeeeggy!

Legolas: Let me guess, disclaimer.

Hannah: Yup! ^^

Legolas: Hannah does not own G Gundam, me, or the song by Faith Hill, Breathe. Now, review! Or no updates for you!

Me: Iiiit's true! (remind you of anyone?) So until I write the next chappie and I get reviews, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


	2. Hopeless

Legolas:Hannah does not own the song "Hopelessly Devoted". Read it! (Be prepared for some major angst...)

````~*Hopelessly Devoted*~````

***

~Guess my heart isn't the first to be broken~

She didn't know why her mind was reeling like this. Her memories of the Guyana Highlands started exploding. Her false dreams shattered. Seeing them together like that made her know that she had been left behind.

~My eyes aren't the first to cry~

Inside, her heart was wrenching in sobs. Her mind was furious. She didn't know why she felt so betrayed. She just felt so... confused. The way he had saved her so many times, held her so close, their hands grasping one each other's ... it had filled her with thoughts of love. But it seems she was wrong. He was with Allenby again. Not that Allenby bothered Rain that much, she was such a sweet girl...so fun loving, so carefree. Even more a reason for Domon to be with her.

~I'm not the first one to know~

~There's just no getting over you~

But Rain didn't want to give up. Not just yet. She stared for a while at the two, sparring, laughing it up, coming to close for comfort. Allenby was clinging onto Domon's arm as she dragged him to the nearby restaurant. Rain looked down and walked away slowly into the night.

~You know I'm just a fool~

Who's willing to sit around and wait for you~

'Stop being jealous. Why am I being jealous?!' Rain screeched inside her mind. She couldn't place together why she was jealous of her best friend having some fun. She decided it was best just to wait for Domon to get back to the boat... she knew that Hoi and Min would lift her spirits. A smile lifted the corner of her mouth as she brushed past crowds of people.

~But baby can't you see~

~There's nothing else for me to do~

She yelped as she stepped into a muddy puddle, splashing mucky water all over her legs. She looked like an abstract painting, and she was blushing hard as she stomped off to the boat. She reached the pier and was in for a surprise when she saw Domon smiling as he said goodbye to Allenby, guarding the entrance to the boat. She frowned and hid behind a nearby crate. He waved to Allenby and turned his back. His cape rippled through the air. Rain slowly sneaked up to the boat, getting chilled as the mud began hardening on her legs. She was almost glowing red as she stepped onto the boat, brushing past the old man, who didn't bother to look up. Hoi was the first to press his face against the window and point to her. She smiled and waved. 'Ugh,' Rain thought as she grabbed the handle. 'The first thing I'm going to do is wash off.' The boat didn't have a tub, of course, but a wash basin to wipe off dirt. She twisted the knob and was greeted by two giddy youngsters. They smiled and almost squeezed her leg, but before that, Min pointed something out.

"Rain! You're all dirty!" Rain smiled as she plucked them off of her, and responded that she needed to go to bed. But not before Domon noticed her painted legs. He snobbishly cocked his head.

"What happened to you?" Domon snorted. Rain just shook her head.

"I've had a long night, that's all. Good night, Hoi,Min." She said as she padded them atop their heads. She didn't even speak to Domon. She hastened off to bed and completely forgot about washing up. Either that, or she didn't even want to see Domon. She just...had too much on her mind that night. And also knew he would only make things worse. 

~I'm hopelessly devoted to you~

But she couldn't get him out of her head. All night, she thought about when Domon actually let down his defenses and cared for her....like that one time she was sick in the Guyana Highlands. That was the first thing she thought of when she thought him actually being 'sweet'. But now...he seemed to not even notice her.

~But now there's no where left to hide~

~Since you pushed my heart aside~

Since she didn't want to waist any more time on these thoughts, she slipped out of bed. She pulled on her pink dress, and decided to leave off her jacket. She gazed at her small clock. It was only midnight. She pulled open her bedroom door, and saw Hoi and Min's door open. She peeked inside. She gaped at what she saw. She smiled.

~I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you~

The man she had been thinking about was leaned up against a wooden wicker chair, nodded off into a light sleep. Two children where tucked into bed, smiling softly as their sheets rose up and down. She smiled as she turned. She opened the old creaking door to the outside of the boat, only to be greeted by the old man.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

~Hopelessly devoted to you~

~Hopelessly devoted to you~

~My head is saying fool, forget him~

"Uh-nothing. I just couldn't sleep," Rain yawned. The old man smiled and directed for her to sit down next to him on an old crate. He cast his line out into the ocean. Rain sat down. She bit her lip and smiled as he pulled on his line to discover that a fish had eaten his bait and swam away.

"Oh well," he said in a perky tone. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Those words echoed endlessly in the long halls of Rain's mind. 'There are plenty of other fish in the sea,' she repeated to herself. 

"How true," she said aloud. She blushed a tad and covered her mouth. The old man smiled and leaned back. She looked up at the stars.

~My heart is saying don't let go~

"But good ones are hard to catch," the fisherman said. "And by the time you figure that out, it'll be too late. The fish will swim away, out of your grasp." Rain's eyes softened. He knew what was going on.

~Hold onto the end, that's what I intend to do~

"Thanks," Rain said as she smiled at the man and stood. "That's just what I couldn't figure out." Her bare feet scuffed silently along the wooded boards. She yelped when she stepped on a piece of glass that was from a collection of remains of an old bottle. She bit her lip as she hobbled inside and sat at the table. She crossed her leg and examined her foot. Blood began seeping out in small streams where there was a deep wound. 'Great. Just what I needed.' Rain sighed. She went to a small pile of tissues on the kitchen counter downstairs, and plucked one out. She held it against her foot and smiled. She remembered one time when she was a child, Domon had stepped on a sharp rock and cut his foot. She was the first one to rush in and 'save him.' She laughed a bit. The oddest things could remind her of him in so many ways.

~I'm hopelessly devoted to you~

And now, she thought, she wouldn't let him get away.

~Since you pushed my love aside~

Even if he did love Allenby, Rain wouldn't give up.

~But now there's no where to hide~

He would always be deep down in Rain's heart. As a friend, as a fighter, as a secret love.

~I'm outta my head~

~Hopelessly devoted to you~

Rain wrapped a tissue tightly around her foot, and pulled it into a knot. She stumbled into the hallway that led to her room. She looked once more into Hoi/Min's room.

~Hopelessly devoted to you~

She grabbed a sheet that had rolled off of Hoi an Min's bed. She draped around the shoulders of the man who was crumpled onto the chair next to the bed. She smiled.

~Hopelessly devoted to you~

She wasn't going to let him get away.

***

Whee! Angst! Romance! Yay!!! Thanks so much, Shadow. GREAT fic idea!!!! See, people!! I WILL use your ideas!! Okay, I'm VERY sorry if this was OOC. It's kinda like the manga in a way; Allenby really DID go to dinner with Domon, and Rain starts to get sad and schtuffs. Yeah. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! I hope you guys like it!

Legolas:Of course they didn't. These are FLUFF readers. Your just serving up a bunch of angst. Ugh.

Me:Shut up. Oooh, review away! Or no update! Eeee! See ya'!

--Sailor Hannah(P.S. The next chapter will use Miss Daydream's idea, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesence. I agree, it TOTALLY matches the show! ^___^ And I also found a song that is EXACTLY like the first chappie to this story...It's called "All The Lights Went Out" by Marcy's Playground. Listen to it...you will see!!! That means to look forward to a maybe part two....)


	3. Life

Legolas: Hannah does not own me, "Bring Me To Life", Evanesence, or G Gundam. Enjoy a plate of fresh steamy angst with a sugary treat at the end! (I'm hungry now.)

````~*Bring Me To Life*~````

***

~How can you see into my eyes~

~Like open doors~

His brown eyes dancing wildly with fright and excitement. They tore into me, piercing the silver veil around my body. I wished to jump out and hold him, but my heart didn't want to be broken again. Shattered like it is used to be. But with him drawing nearer, I could feel my heart throbbing. It drummed loudly in my ears, and the cords around me tightened, sucking my life away. My eyes were closed shut, but I could see what was going on. He was staring into my face. My eyes.

~Leading you down into my core~

~Where I've become so numb, without a soul~

I could feel him, his warmth, busting down the doors to my heart. He was choking me with emotions.

~My spirit's sleeping somewhere and cold~

My heart had become so cold. Like the evil of this gundam wrapping it's icy fingers around it, protecting me from harm. I wish I felt this way all the time; safe from any attack on my soul.

~Until you find it there~

But I need to be with him... Even if he could be cruel, he cared for me. I could see it clearly. But when I left, I felt that he would not be able to understand my feelings... it would ruin their friendship. Something she had finally earned. I didn't want to chance it. Instead, I left with my father to find someone who would be by my side, always. 

~And lead it back home~

But I was a fool. He was the one who had saved her, cared for her, been there.

~Wake me up~

~Wake me up inside~

~I can't wake up~

I finally figured it out. I need him to save me once more. One final time...

~Wake me up inside~

He stepped closer. He shouted my name. The gundam released it's grip for one moment. A moment that seemed to last an eternity. He began to studder.

~Save me~

"Your father...is dead." Domon whispered. This didn't exactly shock me; after seeing Ulube hold that gun to him, I knew there would be a crisis. But no matter what my father did, she still cared for him. He still was my father.

~Call my name and save me form the dark~

"The last words he said were,'Everything is my fault.'" A tear slid down my cheek, curving around my silver incasement. It made it's way down to one of the slender green tentacles that wrapped around her figure. I was surprised to here a hiss coming form the gundam. Did that hurt it somehow?

~Wake me up~

~Bid my blood to run~

"But that doesn't matter now!" He said desperately. "It doesn't matter," The words tumbled from his lips. "Did you really think that I'd blame you for all the things that happened to me this year?" Domon was choking on his on words. Rain had never heard the fighter this terrified. As if she was going to break if he said one wrong word. Which was impossible.

~I can't wake up~

Before I come undone~

Save me from the nothing I've become~

She was already broken beyond repair.

~Now that I know what I'm without~

I can't believe he actually came to my rescue...and was apologizing to...me? Saying that it wasn't my fault? Maybe it was...I don't know....

"What was the significance of the past year together...?" Domon said, sorrow clearly wrenching onto each word. I began to stir.

~You can't just leave me here~

~Breathe into me and make me real~

Domon continued speaking to me, piercing all my insecurities that had built a wall around me. Was he...could he be trying to...

~Bring me to life~

A sudden spot of heat warmed my cold, steely face. I can't place out all the details through my thick armor; but it felt like...a hand. Fingers curling around my cheek. It couldn't be...no...he was never this close to me before...

~Wake me up~

~Wake me up inside~

~I can't wake up~

~Wake me up inside~

~Save me~

His warm breath flushed over my face. It flooded my senses. He wrapped his arms around me...no, this isn't happening...I don't want it to....but, in my dead heart, I could feel heat begin pumping into it. I was coming back to life.

~Call my name and save me from the dark~

~Bid my blood to run~

~Before I come undone~

~Save me~

~Save me from the nothing I've become~

~Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling~

~Only you are the life among the dead~

I missed being in his arms. I didn't want to let go...like that morning before the Finals...if only he had never left. None of this would have happened.

~All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see~

~Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me~

~I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems~

~Got to open my eyes to everything~

Domon let go. But he was still near me. Whispering his sweet words into my ear, dripping off his tongue like honey.

~Without a thought~

~Without a voice~

~Without a soul~

But suddenly, there was nothing. No warmth, no noise. He....didn't leave, did he?

~Don't let me die here~

I would die here...all alone... there is no hope was glimmering in my heart. Not like there used to be...

~There must be something more~

~Bring me to life~

~Wake me up~

~Wake me up inside~

~I can't wake up~

~Wake me up inside~

~Call my name and save me from the dark~

"I'm just a fool who's ill at ease and knows only how to fight." Domon whispered. I jerked. I knew he was still there deep down. My heart began to beat at my soul. It thumped so loudly, that the gundam itself began to come in synch with it. The whole cockpit began to jolt. The devil was groaning deeply... as if it couldn't handle this much energy...

~Wake me up~

~Bid my blood to run~

~Before I come undone~

~Save me~

~Save me from the nothing I've become~

"This is the only way I know how to say this...I...I..." Domon stumbled and tripped over every word. He inhaled deeply. He was going to....I knew it. I thought he would never actually say it.... The tentacles on the Gundam strengthened their grip on me. Needing me to survive....hanging on for it's dear life...

~Bring me to life~

~I've been living a lie~

"I love you! I want to be with you! Rain!" Domon screeched with the most feeling, the most soul, the most love I had ever felt. He was telling the truth...he loved me..... and I loved him more then anything. I couldn't deny it. Almost suddenly, the gundam screeched and reeled it's head. The tentacles snapped in half around my body... the protection of the seal of silver was gone... revealing my glowing flesh. My eyes shot out in ecstasy, and tears rained from my eyes. I shot out in a wild burst of energy, free at last. I looked down and was greeted by the greatest moment in my life. The greatest man in my life.

~Bring me to life~

My heart was beating.

I was alive.

***

OMG! This is definitely one of my favorite things I've ever written! (Yeah, I have great English. Uh-huh.) I enjoyed writing this sooo much! I love this episode with a passion...there was just so much feeling, it was hard to express it in words. So, it was quite a challenge for me. Which is good! ^___^ Yaaaay! Wheee! I love descriptions....Oh, and I hope it didn't really change to much from Rain's POV to....well, my POV. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!!!

Legolas: Hmm, this chapter was okay, I guess. I suppose they do make a good couple... *Mumbles something at the end*

Me: What was that? Something about how cute *you* would be with that hot elven chick you saw at Loth Lorien? hehe...

Leggy: *Blushing wildly*

Me:Alright, well, review away! Or I won't update! *Dun-Dun-Dun!* Hmm. I think I'll take a break from the angst, and I'll write the next chapter on the song, "Love You Out Loud" By Brad Paisley. Hmm. Maybe. Alright, I still need many suggestions!!! Tahnks so much for all the encouraging reviews! Until next time, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah(P.S Yes, the mangas DO suck, A LOT! But I just love reading it for some reason. Even though Domon is sooooo much more of a jerk. And Allenby is more clingy. *Pukes* And hmm. Well, everyone is just plain weird, and the storyline is quite a bit different from the show! (Ex: Nastasha kidnaps Rain, Master Asia wears an MTS, and almost nothing happens in the Guyana Highlands. Thee is NO character development!!!) Okay, enough of that rant. Evanesence ROCKS! And I'm glad my story is "Grtting". Hehe. I hate typos with a swift vengeance. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I have NOT been using the dictionary in my story like the other ones. I wanted to stay original! :)


	4. Miles

Legolas: *Sniffle* Hannah does not own "A Thousand Miles" by the incredibly talented Vanessa Carlton. Or me, or G Gundam, or any songs ever! Be prepared....this is so angsty, that even I' cryin'! (Oh, it takes place right after Rain resigned...)

````~*A Thousand Miles*~````

***

~Makin' my way downtown~

My eyes were foggy and misty like the way the air is when the sky meets the ocean. I didn't really know where I was going; maybe to stand by the sidelines and cheer on the destruction of earth. The truth was; I didn't really care what happened anymore. I kept up a steady pace as I walked through the crowds.

~Walkin' fast~

~Faces past~

Her eyes glazed over the crowds. There were laughing teenagers, crying children, and confused adults. Everyone seemed to be paired up with someone. But Rain didn't pay any particular attention. Her mind was blank as she was pushed and shoved to the back of a swarm of persons. She slowed her trot to a slow scuff. She dragged her heels as they dirtied themselves along the polluted streets. Her once happy life was twirling in a downward spiral to nowhere. 

~And I'm homebound~

She couldn't help but let her mind's eye wander to the past. Her life in college... her life with Saette... he had treated her so right. When she left... she had no idea what she was getting into. If only she could go back to those days. Those perfect, carefree days... up in the colony, where pipes made the water that rained from the artificial clouds. The place where the grass blazed it's way straight to the ocean. The metallic mountains scaled the edges of the floating civilization, preventing escape into the real world. She longed to go back. But she was bound to this wretched planet.

~Starin' blankly ahead~

~Just makin' my way~

~Makin' my way~

~Through the crowd~

She *had* been bound, at least. By that man. Her life long friend. Her life long pain, more like it. But she shredded any remains of her chains, her links to him. Or so she thought. When she wrote that letter of resignation, she thought she was letting go. After his abuse, she snapped. After long thoughts, she had no regrets. She knew she could find someway back to her old life...

~And I need you~

~And I miss you~

~And now I wonder~

But she loved him. Domon was always in the back of her mind, his words echoing in the long halls of her memories. His way of expressing things was in his fists, so how could he express love? He could only express his anger; although he was slowly learning how to show happiness in small words or touches. She missed the way he held her, even for those short times. The times her life was threatened... she could feel his rising fear when he shielded her. His emotions bled from his fingertips.

~If I could fall~

~Into the sky~

~Do you think time would pass me by?~

Maybe she should go back...see him one last time? Maybe she would feel better if she left by looking into his eyes one more time? If only she could rewind time... back to her childhood with him. Before he left with Master. Before her life became a hurricane. One after another, terrible things happened in her life. Her mother died. Her father was almost never there. Her only friend taken away. She was alone for years.

~'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles~

~Just to see you~

~Tonight~

She awoke from her thoughts with a forceful blow. She blinked her eyes open, to reveal people trying to pass her by. She had been standing there for what seemed like an eternity. She shook her head form side to side as she began to stride. She was bathed in the glow of the bright, flashing neon lights that adorned the walls of the clubs, stores, and bars. She stepped farther into a shadow that welcomed her openly, occupying an alley. She knew it was unwise, but she just wanted to sit down. Which she did; finding an comfortable spot on an old crate. She watched people brush right in front of her, sometimes throwing nickels to the seemingly 'homeless woman'. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of the gutter that lay at the side of the road, the noxious fumes the large trucks spewed, as well as the smell of burning incense from a nearby shrine. She layed her face into her hands, where she pondered of what to do with herself.

~It's always times like these~

~When I think of you~

~And I wonder if~

~You ever think of me~

She wondered if Domon was concerned of her leave of absence? Maybe, Rain thought, maybe. But he was preoccupied by mostly the thought of where his close friend Allenby had dissapeared to. She shuddered. That was the thing that started her fight with Domon. Rain sighed as she delved deeper into her mind. What other things had they fought about before? Nothing this drastic, that's for sure. Maybe when Rain wanted Domon to take a small break from fighting, but that was a given. She always worried about him. But someone would replace her... and Domon would get over her leaving. Or would he? Maybe he thought about her more then she had originally planned....

~'Cause everything's so wrong~

~And I don't belong~

~Livin' in your precious~

~Memories~

She silently stood as a tear grazed her cheek. Maybe she was wrong about leaving... but she really didn't deserve Domon. All she could do was be a cheerleader. A lot of good that will do him...

~'Cause I need you~

~And I miss you~

~And now I wonder~

But she needed him. He made her heart feel so much different then Saette did. So much more...tension between them. The friction the two of them caused together kept her warm on the inside... she really couldn't explain it...

~If I could fall~

~Into the sky~

~Do you think time~

~Would pass me by~

~'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles~

~Just to see you~

~Tonight~

She knew she had to go back...she would do anything for him. But if she would return know, what would he think? That she just had to have him, like some kind of pet needing to be fed? She didn't want that kind of relationship... she wanted to serve him. Not the other way around. And she didn't want to cling onto him as if he was her only way to be connected to the world. She despised women who couldn't do a thing in their life and just sat by looking pretty. She had persevered this whole time and kept strong; there was no way she could just be snapped loose after one fight. Her heart realized it now...

~And I, I~

~Don't want to let this go~

~I,I~

~Drown in your memory~

~I,I~

~Don't...~

She couldn't let him go just like this...she must have been crazy to quit. But she wanted some peace for once in her life. She should wait a while upon returning though. She needed to think this all over...she had been so selfish, only thinking of herself. Domon had no one else... his mother dead, father frozen, and brother killed in the Guyana Highlands(supposedly). Rain was the only person who really knew how he felt... and she left him anyways. She felt so...horrible. She had betrayed the man she loved.

~Makin' my way downtown~

~Walkin' fast~

~Faces passed and I'm homebound~

~Starin' blankly ahead~

~Just makin' my way~

~Makin' my way~

~Through the crowd~

~And I still need you~

~And I still miss you~

~And now I wonder~

Her heart had completely changed directions since just about an hour or two ago. Instead of anger, she now felt sad and lowly. Her eyes eyes sank to the cracked cement, bleached a pale yellow from age. Her body slumped over as her head drooped. But se didn't want to wallow in self pity. She wanted to wallow in self hatred for being so foolish. But she couldn't. She couldn't do much of anything now.

~If I could fall~

~Into the sky~

~Do you think time~

~Would pass...us by~

~'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles~

~If I could just see you~

All she could do is dwell in the past. 

~If I could fall~

~Into the sky~

~Do you think time~

~Would pass me by?~

Her once foggy eyes soon became as clear as sunrise at the seashore, breaking away the cold air that had formed there. Sparkling as though sapphires had scattered themselves across a sea of rippling blue. But then her deep eyes fooled her; she could have sworn she saw Kyoji turning a corner...maybe she should follow him...

~'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles~

~Just to see you...~

Besides, she needed to get the past out of her head. She needed to look to the future with open arms. Open eyes. An open heart, clear of spite and sorrow. 

~Tonight~

Clear of any settling mist.

***

ANGST!!!!!!!SO MUCH ANGST!!!!!!!!!

Legolas: *Crying* That was...so...sad...

Me:*Sniffle* I just....couldn't get over how Rain looked when she was walking in the streets when she resigned....I couldn't believe how sad she was....(I watched that episode again last night... I needed inspiration! Thank God for archiving!) If anyone else felt this way, tell me in the review. *Tearing up* I can't believe I wrote that! I am so sad right now! Waah! Oh, and I really tried to use a lot of similes/decriptions in this. If you liked any particular one, please tell me.... I could write more stuff like that if I know what you guys liked! I really need opinions, as well as constructive criticism!!!!!!!!!!!! And more song ideas. It looks like I'm puttin' off Brad Paisley for a lil' while.... and maybe the song "I Can Still Feel You" for Domon! (Everyone gasps because I'm actually gunna do someone besides Rain.)

Alrighty then....review for more! ^__^.....;___; (I'm still really sad!) See ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


	5. Bathwater

Hannah wants to play FFX-2. Wah.

Leggy: That was completely irrelevant.

Hannah: I'm sorry, friends. Blame my friend for introducing Furcadia to me. THAT is what has STOPPED me from updating!

Leggy: 0.o;; Furcadia?

Hannah: Online RPG. Horribly addictive. ;~;

The, like, two people who showed up to read this: Can you just get to the story? You're boring us. 

Other person: *SNORE!*

Hannah: *Goes off to cry*

Leggy: Hannah doesn't own nothing. She's a hobo. .-. Yes, a hobo who secretly plans on living in a trailer in Seattle in the alley of a pencil factory! Goodbye. We'll be back after the fan fic.

Hannah: *runs back* Oh, and the chappie you're reading is to "No Doubt"'s "Bathwater". Inspired by taking baths and listening to "The Singles". Oh, and special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I'll get a special thank-you list up soon. (Uber-Special thanks to Jen23, for no real reason. ._.) Oh, and this chappie will switch from..... SOMEBODY'S thoughts to what she is doing WHILE she's thinking. Yeah. This chapter will be a big surprise!!! Yay for surprises........... yes.

***

~You and your museum of lovers~

~The precious collection you've housed in your covers~

~My simpleness threatened by my own admission~

My fingers gripped the plastic knob and turned the chugging water on. With a blast from the spout, the freezing water shot out, sprinkling all over my tender skin. I shivered for a moment, then turned the knob to "medium". I waited for several minutes before running my hand underneath the steaming water, and to my satisfaction, it was perfect. I slipped into the shower and pulled the curtain, sealing me in my cleanly heaven. I pulled up on a little lever on the spout, sending the water to the shower head. Water fell to my puffy red hair.

Now as I ran my fingers through my hair to speed up the wetting, my once fiery red hair began to turn a deep brownish-red. I squirted the shampoo, which was conveniently placed near my feet, into my fingers and lathered my hair. It became soapy and bubbly as I scrubbed it into my skull. A fresh lavender smell filled the warm, foggy air.

Me and the girls had just gotten home. It was the night of Chibodee's grand fight- he certainly showed that Ramario fella. He was such a jerk, scaring poor Chibodee like that-how low. But then again, we ourselves had played some pretty dirty tricks on other teams, collecting info and hitting their weak spot.

Once he was done with the fight, thousands of fans stampeded onto the field, like we were at some college sporting event. Me, Janet, Cath, Bunny, and Chibodee all ran as fast as we could to escape being run over, and we eventually arrived at a street with virtually no one around. It was perfect. 

Almost too perfect.

All us girls ran to Chib and threw our arms around him in a collective congratulation. He grinned from ear to ear he pecked us on the tip of our noses sweetly, setting the girls a-giggile. I was the only one blushing of course, taking the sweet thanks to seriously. The red tint faded away quickly as I remembered this was the most average thank you I could possibly receive from that man. I rolled my eyes a small bit, but enough so he would notice. His flashing green eyes danced to mine, giving a questioning look.

"What?" He said cooly. The others looked at me suprisedly, like I had done something terrible.

"Nothing." I said just as cooly back. Or maybe it was more like I said warmly. It kind of made the stiff air between us liven itself up.

"Alright," he declared in a proud voice, "Let's celebrate!" We all threw are hands up in the air in unison, a signal of victory.

~And the bags are much too heavy~

~In my insecure condition~

~My pregnant mind is fatful with envy~

I put my head under the continuous spray of the water, washing out all the purplish foam. It caused the water at my feet to be a milky white as it ran to the drain, sucking it up in a swirly mess.

The celebration ended when Chib got a bit too... intoxicated. Alright, he was flat out drunk. We had to drag him home from the bar we had visited, which had been too smoky and too dark for our tastes. We had suggested to him to go for a night on the town, some clubbing, but he insisted on going to the bar he had found several nights before. The neon light was blinking out the 'ETR' on the sign "Enter", which is a good sign for a bad bar. (Please excuse the pun.)

So anyways, we dragged him home- our little apartment on the otherside of of the busy town. Along the way we were accompanied by some hiccups of pleasure and slight swearing pouring from Chibodee's mouth.

"Oh, be quiet Chibodee," Cath said, slightly annoyed. We were all stuffed into a cab, making us all quite crabby. Chibodee was in the middle of the four of us, swinging his heavy, chiseled arms over our small slender shoulders. He leaned over on Cath's side and breathed into her face. She made a look of shock and horror as the terrible smell went up her nostrils, and Bunny giggled.

"Leave her alone," I said -slightly- aggitated.

"But Shirl," He whined. I looked at him half amused. "I'm bored,"

He sounded just like an immature little boy.

He then leaned on me, doing something that suprised everyone in the cab.(Except the driver, of course.) He planted a big, wet kiss on my cheek. I must have been on fire- all the girls gave me wide-eyed stares. Chibodee himself gave me a sloppy smile as he flopped back into a relaxed position. It felt so different then his normal, little pecks, even if he probably won't even remember kissing me at all. It had made me embarrassed, for the first time.

I bent down and reached for the conditioner. I got a blob of it in my hand and slicked the gobby stuff into my hair. My cheeks were still tinted from the event.

~But I still love to wash in your old bathwater~

~Love to think that you couldn't love another~

~I can't help it... you're my kind of man...~

After a good shave, I pressed down on the little knob on the spout, causing the water to shoot in a thick line into the tub. I put the plug in the drain and watched as the water level rose past my ankles. With a deep sigh of pleasure, I sat down in the tub, engulfing myself in the warm, murky water. My eyes closed as I breathed deeply.

"Aaaah," I whispered aloud. I was drifting in bliss. My hair, which was actually quite long, floated in gravity-defying twirls just under the top of the water. My skin was moist, and my toes stuck out into the air, which was too cold actually- so I scrunched them up so they could hide under the water. I shifted around until I was in a 

comfy position, and my lip curled slightly as my skin rubbed the wrong way against the tub. "Mmmph," I grumbled.

The cab pulled up to apartment, and Bunny and Janet drug Chib out of the cab. After paying the driver with a large sum of money, he spun away. We all sighed and the two girls dropped Chibodee to the ground. We gave him a nudge with the tip of our shoes.

"Oh, get up," Cath moaned.

"Ruughnugh..." He moaned back.

"You," I replied, "Can get up on your own," I spat back with a short pause between each word. We 'humphed' and walked into the building. We silently made our way to the old elevator shaft and pressed the button. Tapping our toes, we eventually stepped into the sliding doors. Once we were shut inside, the other girls spoke up.

"Shirley," Bunny said cautiously. 

"Yes?"

"Should we go back and get him?"

~Wanted and adored by attractive women~

~Bountiful selection at your digression~

~I know I'm diving into my own destruction~

"No!" I spat back. "He can find his way back up here on his own." I was clearly quite stressed, not wanting to be bothered in the least. The others folded their arms and stood uncomfortably, listening to the irritating beeping of the elevator.

"Are-" Janet voice popped up. Her eyes were squinting, as if she was going to be set aflame if she spoke. "Are you mad at Chibodee for what happened in the cab?"

The elavator stopped and the doors slid open. I huffed and walked to our apartment door. 

"I am -not- mad at him," I replied sourly. I jammed the sliding card into the slot, but to no avail. The little light shone a bright red. I jammed it in yet again, and again, but it just wouldn't work. "Ugh!" I threw the card to the floor in frustation. My faced was flushed and I was sweating.

"Relax, Shirley," Cath's voice soothed. "Just calm down. See? The card goes in this way and-" Cath had lifted the card into the slot and the light shone green.

"Welcome home!" An enthusiastic voice rang out. It was recorded voice that was somehow triggered by opening the door.

"I'm sorry, girls," I sighed. "I'm just feeling stressed. You understand, right?"

~So why do we choose the boys that are naughty? ~

~I don't fit in, so why do you want me? ~

~I know I continue… But I just keep trying…~

I shifted yet again in my position. I looked at my hands, which were now wrinkled and sickly looking. Where had my perfect skin gone? 

After the apology was accepted, I invited myself to a bath- where I am now.

"I hope they understand," I said aloud. "What I'm going through." I exhaled deeply. I dunked my head yet again into the water.

~'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater~

~Love to think that you couldn't love another~

~I'm on your list of your other women~

~But I still love to wash in your old bathwater~

~You make me feel like you couldn't love another~

~You're my kind of…man~

I sat up and shook my head about, sprinkling water everywhere. My hands and legs pushed me up and I stood for a moment. I then bent over and pulled the plug and watched as all the water suck down the drain.

I opened the curtain and reached for the towel and wrapped around my figure. It had a large star woven in the middle, showing it belonged to Neo-America. I chuckled at the corny design and stepped onto the cold, wet tiles. My head spun back and I looked my reflection in the eye. Her fierce expression had melted away, revealing a sweet, vunerable person.

"See? You can be happy once in a while. No need to feel pressure 24/7." I said to my reflection. I flicked off the light switch and opened the door, sending cold shivers dancing up and down my spine.

The door led into a hallway with all of our rooms along the sides. Each had a flowery design carved into it, making the door seem welcoming. I twisted the knob and slipped into my dark room.

~Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?~

~So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles~

~Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble ~

~Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions ~

I stepped several feet in and felt along the bumpy wall. I successfully found the light switch and flicked in on. Light bursted into the room and I blinked several times to adjust. I made my way to the middle of the room, and looked up. I pulled a string that was attached to the ceiling fan, and the brown blades slowly began to turn. I pulled again, and once more, and a rush of cold air blew at my wet and shivering body. The creamy carpet beneath my feet was speckled brown with the water droplets stringing from my hair.

I peeled off the towel and wrapped it about my shoulders. I slipped into my underwear (and just about fell over from lack of balance) and threw on my deep green night gown, pulling it down to make sure of a comfy fit. I sighed and enclosed my hair into the towel, squeezing it to dry it out. When I dropped the towel to the ground, I looked in the mirror. My hair was stringy and ugly looking.

"I should dry it, make it look nice. That always puts me in a good mood." I sighed to myself. I pulled out the chair that was pushed under the desk (which held the mirror). Sitting down with a thump, I opened the drawers on the cabinet beside me to reveal a brush, some styling gel, and a hand held, portable hair-dryer. I put each on the desk and brushed my hair out thoroghly.

I wonder if Chibodee got in here. What if he's still lying on the street, cold and unknowing?

I shook my head. He's a big boy. He can find his way in here.

"There's that sour side again," I said aloud to my reflection. I continued to brush my hair until it was straight, but still wet.

I reached for the dryer and turned it on. Burning air flew into my face, causing me to scrunch up my eyes. I stuck out my tongue as I began to brush and point the air into my hair. It blew wildy about as I did layer by layer.

But without my knowing, someone was slipping in silently, watching me.

~'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater~

~Love to think that you couldn't love another ~

~Share a toothbrush...you're my kind of man ~

~I still love to wash in your old bathwater~

~Make me feel like I couldn't love another ~

Just as I was finishing with my hair, I heard my a noise on my bed. I clicked off the dryer and sighed in relief for the noise of the dryer leaving my ears. I looked to my bed to find the cause of the noise. My eyes widened as I noticed that a certain somebody was sitting there, staring at the floor intently.

"Ch-Chibodee?" I asked, surprised. "Uh-"

He just sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

"What are you doing in here?? When did you get in here??" I semi-yelled. I was very surprised, none-the-less. He looked up sadly and rested his hands in his lap. But one hand quickly went to his head and he rubbed his temples.

"Would you mind not yelling so loudly? I came in here to apologize," He said in his normal, rude yet cute way. I smirked and sat back down.

"For what?" I said cooly. I wouldn't be surprised if the girls had forced him in here, to apologize for something he didn't even remember doing.

"For what happened in the cab," he said, and his eyes reverted from mine. "I tho- I didn't think you would mind..." He said as he placed a hand on his cheek. His legs hung from the bed, and he looked like a little boy being scolded. I sighed and put a hand on my own cheek.

"It-It's fine," I said confidently. I didn't want to get all sappy sounding. Better just forgive an forget. Play it cool. "It's not like I'm not used to to it or anything," I said a bit sarcastically.

He was suddenly blushing and he looked down.

"Alright," he said, yawning. He hopped up, only to suddenly sit back down woozily. He groaned pathetically. Must be a hangover, I thought. I huffed slighty and stood, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He landed into me, head falling over my shoulder. I smiled lightly as he draped himslep about me, and I pulled him to the door. 

"You're so heavy, Chibodee," I complained. "Have you been pigging out again?" I joked. He mumbled something inaudible and I opened the door handle. I drug him out into the hall and headed for his room. I opened his door, which had a large star on it, oddly, and I led him into his room. As I was about to let him go onto his bed, I felt him shifting about.

"What is it-?" I said impatiently. His head turned about and I saw his goofy grin and tired green eyes.

~I can't help it...you're my kind of man~

~No I can't help myself~

~I can't help myself~

~I still love to wash in your old bathwater....~

"Goodnight," he said, as he kissed my cheek sloppily.

"Goodnight Chibodee," I said as I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Goodnight,"

***

;~; Wah. That wasn't a fun chappie. I'm sorry you had to read that. *throws brick at leggy*

Leggy: Hn?

Hannah: *Cries* Don't you go all Heero-ish on me!!

Leggy: o.o ... ._. -.-;; Okay. Whatever makes you happy.

Hannah: Well, that was a surprising chappie. NEW COUPLE FOR ONCE! And I wasn't used to it so it's pretty BLEH. And I didn't triple-check like normal, so I am very sorry for the slaughtering amounts of errors. ;0;

Leggy: I agree.

Hannah: Die, author slumps of doom. My New Years resolution was to update by the end of vacation.... talk about last minute. ;_;

Leggy: Shut up and leave these people alone. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you guys.... *looks for cue card* That Hannah won't be updating her G G fics until she finishes her new GS(Golden Sun) story. She likes that one because it has a fun plot. ._.;; So, no updates for you. We're sorry. Please cope with it.

Hannah: They've coped with it for months now! I think they can wait a little while! Yeesh.

Leggy: Hannah is not to happy. She wants to see ROTK again. For the... *Hannah holds up three fingers* Third time. It made her cry.

Sean Astin: EXCUSE ME, I made her cry! You just made her scream.

Leggy: o.0;; Who are YOU?

Hannah: SEAN!!!!! *runs over and huggles his non-shortness*

Sean Astin: I'm Samwise Gamgee, idiot.

Legolas and Leggy fangirls: GASP!

Hannah: *huggles Sammy-Sam*

Random Narrator: GASP! Could it be?? Hannah has a NEW co-author-thingy?? WILL Hannah ever update again? Does she even care??? Tune in.... whenever you get a lil' message telling you to! Will you review? We don't know! Goodnight!

--Sailor Hannah, A.K.A. Conquerer Worm Inc. ._. 


End file.
